Football Planet iOS Beta Test Events
Football Planet iOS Beta The most outstanding football game on the planet is launching iOS on Dec 22rd 2014 09:00 (UTC-05:00)! Real Madrid is waiting for your challenge! To celebrate the new server - Real Madrid launch. We provide all players amazing celebrating events which gives away various rewards including Diamonds, Gold Coins, Energy Bottles and so on! Football Planet official site:http://www.footballplanet.me/ Football Planet iOS version in APP Store URL: https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/football-planet/id935568811 Event 1 - Server Launch Gift Event Time: Since Server Launch Duration: Real Madrid Event Content: When you log in game for the first time and reached the online time requirement, there will be the corresponding rewards for you. Giftpack Content: 0 min:Ordinary Contract*1, Gold Coin*1000 1 min:Ordinary Contract*1, Gold Coin*1200 2 min:Ordinary Contract*1, Gold Coin*1400 3 min:Ordinary Contract*1, Small Energy Bottle*1, Gold Coin*1728 5 min:Ordinary Contract*1, Small Energy Bottle*1, Gold Coin*2074 10 min:Advanced Contract*1, Small Energy Bottle*2, Gold Coin*2489 15 min:Advanced Contract*1, Small Energy Bottle*3, Gold Coin*2986. How to get: During the event, click the “Server Launch Gift” to get the rewards. Event 2 - Special Launch Gift Event Time: Since Server Launch - Jan 4th 2015 23:59 Duration: Real Madrid Event Content: Before Jan 4th 2015 23:59, all new players will receive a Gift Pack worth $29 on the first day as the 1st login gift. The gift pack contains Diamond*50, Gold Coin*50000, Big Energy Bottle*5. How to get: During the event, check the 'Event' in game and click the 'Login to win gifts' to pick up the rewards. Event 3 - Login Gifts Event Time: Since Server Launch Duration: Real Madrid Event Content: Since the server launch, continuously login for 30 days to win super value gift every day. Gifts mainly contains Ordinary Contract, Advanced Contract, Diamond, Gold Coin, Free Match Card, Epic Equipment, etc. Login 7 days to win Rank S Luis; Login 30 days to win Topmost Contract; How to get: During the event, click the “Login Gift” on the main interface to receive rewards. Event 4 - Leveling Gift Event Time: Since Server Launch Duration: Real Madrid Event Content: We highly suggest you to level up as soon as possible as you will be able to receive corresponding gift packs when hitting required levels. Giftpack Content: Level 5:Diamond*5, Gold Coin*5000 Level 10:Diamond*5, Gold Coin*10000 Level 15:Small Energy Bottle*2, Diamond*8, Gold Coin*15000 Level 20:Small Energy Bottle*2, Stamina Bottle*1, Diamond*10, Gold Coin*20000 Level 25:Small Energy Bottle*2, Stamina Bottle*1, Diamond*10, Gold Coin*25000 Level 30:Small Energy Bottle*2, Stamina Bottle*1, Diamond*15, Gold Coin*30000 Level 35:Big Energy Bottle*2, Stamina Bottle*1, Diamond*15, Gold Coin*35000 Level 40:Big Energy Bottle*2, Stamina Bottle*1, Diamond*20, Gold Coin*40000 Level 45:Big Energy Bottle*2, Stamina Bottle*1, Diamond*20, Gold Coin*45000 Level 50:Big Energy Bottle*2, Stamina Bottle*1, Diamond*25, Gold Coin*50000 Level 55:Big Energy Bottle*2, Stamina Bottle*2, Diamond*25, Gold Coin*55000 Level 60:Big Energy Bottle*2, Stamina Bottle*2, Diamond*30, Gold Coin*60000. How to get: During the event, click the “Leveling Gift” on the main interface to receive rewards. Event 5 - Gifts Giveaway Event Time: Since Server Launch Duration: Real Madrid Event Content: Players who top up for the first time will receive double diamond rebate starting from server launch. Players will receive extra Diamond*2, Gold Coins*200000, Small Energy Bottle*12, Grade S Sneakers*1 for their first top up. The event is only for the first top-up and each player can only join for once! How to get: The rewards will be automatically distributed to the players after a successful top-up. Event 6 - Daily 1st Top-up Bonus Event Time: Since Server Launch Duration: Real Madrid Event Content: After server launch, top up more than USD $3.99 each day to win Gold Coins*20000, Advanced Contract*1, Random A Card*1; Continuously top up for 7 days to win Topmost Contract*1; Top up more than USD $9.98 each day to win extra Advanced Contract*2, Gold Coins*50000, Stamina Bottle*1. PS: Use Topmost Contract will get 10 Cards random from B - S. The function is same as Buy 10 pieces of Almighty Fragments! How to get: After a successful top-up, click the “Event” button on main interface and then choose “Daily 1st Top-up Bonus”, then click on the “Collect” button to receive the rewards. Event 7 - Cumulate consumption rewards Event Time: Since Server Launch Duration: Real Madrid Event Content: During the event, consume a certain amount of diamonds to win Gold, Energy Bottles and Equipment. Reward List: Consume 300 diamonds to win Silver Hammer*5, Big Energy Bottle*3, Gold Coin*50000. Consume 600 diamonds to win Silver Egg*5, Big Energy Bottle*4, Gold Coin*100000. Consume 1000 diamonds to win Gold Hammer*5, Big Energy Bottle*5, Gold Coin*150000. Consume 1500 diamonds to win Gold Egg*5, Big Energy Bottle*6, Gold Coin*200000. Consume 2000 diamonds to win Colourful Egg*3, Colourful Hammer*3, Topmost Contract*1, Gold Coin*200000. Consume 2500 diamonds to win Legendary Sneakers*1, Colourful Egg*5, Legendary Leg Shield*1, Legendary Gloves*1, Legendary Jersey*1, Colourful Hammer*5, Gold Coin*250000. PS: Eggs contains random items such as contracts, equipments and so on! How to get: Click the “Event” button on main interface and then choose “Cumulative Top-up Rewards”, then click on the “Collect” button to receive the rewards. Event 8 - Star Factory Event Time: Since Server Launch Duration: Real Madrid Event Content: After server launch, players will get at least 1 Rank S Player Card in Star Factory by using the “Buy 10 pieces” function via click Work on the main interface! More tries means more surprises! Tips: The event will only affect “Buy 10 pieces” , “Buy 1 piece” was not included. Event 9 - Daily Turntable Event Time: Since Server Launch Duration: Real Madrid Event Content: Login to win surprising gift at the “Daily Turntable”! Mass amount of gold, advanced equipment, almighty fragments and energy bottles are waiting for you! More continuous logins means more chances for the turntable! Event 10 - Daily Sign-in Reward Event Time: Since Server Launch Duration: Real Madrid Event Content: Complete daily sign-in to win energy bottles and diamonds! Login at weekends to win surprising gifts! Monday - Friday get: Diamond*10 Saturday - Sunday get: Diamond*15 How to get: Click the “Event” button on main interface and then choose “Daily Sign-in”, then click on the “Collect” button to receive the rewards.